Shelving assemblies are available in a wide variety of configurations for purchase by the ultimate consumer as well as by construction or design contractors to meet a multitude of storage and/or continuous use requirements. Such shelving assemblies often are break-down systems and typically are available to the consumer at home improvement centers, “lumber” stores or the like.
One of the problems with most shelving assemblies or systems is that any given shelving “package” has given dimensions. When designing a shelving layout, the space to be occupied by the shelving most likely has fixed dimensions. For instance, it may be desirable to install shelves along a ten foot wall. If the shelving assemblies are available in three foot lengths, three units would be used, leaving a one foot “lost” space which not only is aesthetically displeasing but lacks ulitarian efficiency. In order to avoid these types of situations, some shelving systems come in different lengths for a more custom approach. Unfortunately, this is not cost effective both from manufacturing as well as inventory considerations.
Another problem with most currently available shelving assemblies or systems is that they are designed to carry a specific load or limitation. Typically, the load limitations are built into the shelving at a relatively high parameter to meet the maximum needs of most consumers. Unfortunately, shelving often is used under situations where these maximum load limitations are not at all necessary. Consequently, expensive high-load shelving often is used when much cheaper shelving would be quite adequate.
The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems in currently available shelving assemblies or systems, wherein the overall length of a shelving system can be easily varied and/or the loading characteristics of the shelving can be varied lengthwise of the system without changing the design or construction of the support units for the shelving.